Leche y miel
by Apailana
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots escritos para celebrar el mes Beruani. Los capítulos están relacionados entre sí, pero no están ordenados cronológicamente, sino que son pequeñas imágenes de la vida de los protagonistas. Universo alternativo contemporáneo, época universitaria. Universo alternativo de reencarnación. [Bertholdt x Annie] [Reiner x OC]
1. Prefacio: En aquellos días

**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Esta serie de drabbles y one-shots son por motivos del mes Beruani organizado por Maruta. Trataré de abarcar la mayoría de los prompts del mes y trataré de acabarlo en julio, pero no prometo nada porque 30 capítulos puede resultar un poco pesado.

Las historias están todas relacionadas entre sí, son de un mismo marco narrativo, pero no están ordenadas cronológicamente, sino que son pequeñas imágenes en torno a la vida de los protagonistas a lo largo de diferentes etapas de sus nuevas vidas.

 **Universo alternativo de reencarnación.**

¡Gracias por leer! Feliz mes Beruani.

* * *

 **Leche y miel**

 **Prefacio: En aquellos días**

* * *

"El la estaba esperando con una flor amarilla,

ella lo estaba soñando con la luz en su pupila."

 _Flores amarillas._

* * *

Los girasoles eran una planta fuerte y noble, podrían tener preferencia por algunos tipos de suelo, sin embargo, podían crecer en casi todo tipo de terreno y lo hacían también en casi cualquier época del año siempre que el clima fuese medianamente estable.

Y, sin embargo, a ellos —padre e hija— les gustaba plantar los girasoles pasado un mes después del verano: lo hacían por las mañanas antes de que el sol del mediodía de agosto los abochornase y les impidiese continuar con su tarea. Cuando el calor se volvía insoportable solían meterse a su pequeña casa encima de una colina, él solía servirle sandía congelada y ella la raspaba con una cuchara mientras se sentaba sobre un taburete de la cocina para tratar de sentirse más alta y por ende más cercana a su padre; él tan sólo la observaba con cautela para después ponerse a preparar algo para almorzar. Mantenían las ventanas abiertas y un pequeño ventilador que colgaba del techo; y después de tomar la comida solían dormir durante un par de horas, las más cálidas del día, para después regresar con energías a la faena. Por las tardes, cuando el sol se ocultaba y el pasto se enfriaba continuaban su tarea, continuaban plantando girasoles hasta el anochecer.

Era verano y Annie se esfumaba de la escuela así como de la vida diaria un par de meses; era verano y el calor abrazador los hacía derretirse; era verano y la mejor parte era sumergirse los fines de semana en el río tibio; era verano y nada más existía sino ellos dos sembrando girasoles.

Si su padre le hubiese preguntado cuál era su parte favorita de sembrar las flores, ella quizás le habría dicho que era cosecharlas, recogerlas todas y apilarlas con una soga, prepararlas para comerciarlas y dejar las más preciosas para la casa, hacer eso una y otra vez, y tener la casa llena de flores amarillas, día tras día, al menos por un par de meses. Sin embargo, la verdad era que su parte favorita de sembrar girasoles era poder estar cerca de su padre: arrodillada, manchada de tierra y con las manos y la piel adolorida; porque estando ahí hincada en la tierra que la vio nacer, escarbando en ella y proveyéndola de una nueva y más hermosa gestación, le permitía estar frente a frente con su padre a ella quien desde niña fue de baja estatura. Estar con él, mirarlo y trabajar —a veces sin decir nada— hora tras hora a su lado, sabiendo que le era útil, sabiendo que le era fiel, sabiendo que le era querida: sabiendo, principalmente, que eran tan solo ellos dos y un campo de flores.

No obstante, año tras año, Annie tenía que recordar que no estaban solos, que el mundo —por más que ello le pesase— no se trataba únicamente de su padre y ella. Era por las noches, cuando después de la agobiante faena se sentaba junto a su padre en el pórtico de su casa, echada en una silla ovalada y honda tan solo esperando a que el cansancio y el calor abandonasen su cuerpo para permitirle tomar una cena ligera y dormir plenamente. Sin embargo, cada día su descanso de veía interrumpido por los gritos de un grupo de niños que chapoteaban y revoloteaban en el río cercano: Reiner, Bertholdt, Pieck y los hermanos Galliard. Eran los niños de ese pequeño poblado campestre y aunque eran básicamente de su edad no solían generarle a Annie el menor interés. Asistía con ellos a la escuela rural y ubicaba a cada uno de ellos así como a sus familias, pero no es como si le generasen un interés particular, no es como si quisiese estar con alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, era precisamente ahí —en las noches de verano— cuando sentía que podría patearles el trasero a muchos de ellos. Porque era después de la siembra, cuando el sol caía y el cielo se oscurecía, cuando la luna y las estrellas brillaban por encima y las luciérnagas danzaban por debajo, que Annie no desearía otra cosa sino zambullirse en el agua fría del río de su pueblo, ir con su padre, quitarse toda la ropa y tirarse en el agua un rato mientras él la esperaría a un lado, pescando o leyendo; refrescarse con la belleza nocturna del campo que la vio crecer como único testigo clemente. Pero no podía, ¡no podía, no podía, no podía!... tan solo podía hacerlo a veces, algunos fines de semana y por el día, cuando su padre iba por algunos peces, cuando el agua estaba tibia y el sol la calentaba por encima, cuando las señoras lavaban y los niños correteaban por ahí, cuando se sumergía en camiseta y pantalones cortos y todos eran testigos de cómo sus anhelos le eran robados. Porque por las noches de entresemana no podía: por las noches su papá estaba demasiado cansado, por las noches nadie la acompañaba, por las noches Reiner gritaba como loco peleando en el agua contra los hermanos Galliard, chapoteando y haciendo escándalo. Por las noches no podía estar sola con su padre, oh, y cómo hubiese querido estarlo. No había nada que Annie detestase más durante el mes de agosto.

Pese a todo ello, la rubia jamás pensó que tendría que cruzarse con esa panda de niños durante el verano: pensaba que quizá los cruzaría de lejos, o pasarían corriendo frente a su casa cuando su padre no los notase, que sería así y que los tendría de frente sólo al finalizar el verano cuando volviesen a clases, sin embargo, hubo un año que no fue así…

Hubo un año en que su padre la abandonó después de sembrar girasoles por la mañana, diciendo que tenía un asunto urgente por hacer y dejándole tan sólo un emparedado de mantequilla de cacahuate y ninguna sandía congelada. Y ella, con tan solo nueve años de edad asintió con mucha madurez y entereza, quedándose sentada frente a la mesa, durmiéndose un par de horas y poniéndose de pie puntualmente como si llevase un despertador interno. Esa tarde su padre no regresó y ella salió de su casa para seguir sembrando flores, y como su padre tampoco la alcanzó en ese transcurso decidió que lo más normal sería que ella sembrase la cantidad de ambos y así lo hizo, porque era lo único que sabía hacer, porque era lo que creía correcto hacer.

Aquel día, cuando el sol cayó Annie ya había terminado su trabajo y su padre no había llegado. Y para cuando la noche hubo cubierto su pueblo natal ella tan solo estaba sentada en un escalón de su pórtico, con las manos enredadas en su vestido naranja de primavera totalmente cubierto por tierra, su cabello rubio revuelto y su mirada baja. Tan solo estaba allí, esperando, y cuando menos lo hubo esperado comenzó a oír pasos… sin embargo, Annie era inteligente y cautelosa y sabía mejor que nadie que esos pasos no eran de su padre: eran pequeños, rápidos y venían en par, y sin que ni siquiera hubiese podido impedirlo Reiner y Bertholdt habían llegado a su pequeño hogar.

Annie tan solo los miró, mantuvo su expresión seria y antes de que ella lo notase su ceño ya había comenzado a fruncirse.

—¡Hey, Annie! —la llamó Reiner conforme la fue divisando en la entrada de su casa.

La rubia afiló su mirada ante el niño ligeramente regordete acompañado por su siempre leal amigo más alto que caminaba detrás de él.

—Pensamos que estarías aquí… —le dijo apresurado mientras junto a su amigo se acercaban a donde ella estaba sentada en el escalón.

—Hubo algunos problemas con el comercio de la zona —comenzó a decirle Reiner con calma, asumiendo un papel conciliador— los adultos tuvieron que ir a arreglarlo y no han regresado a la villa. Tu padre está con ellos, pero todos volverán pronto. No hay de qué preocuparse, Annie.

La rubia tan solo arqueó una ceja.

—La nueva novia del papá de Pieck preparó algo de comida para nosotros los niños, te estábamos buscando desde la tarde, ven con nosotros.

Annie tan solo lo miró poniendo una expresión de fastidio para después volver a perderse en el horizonte de su campo de girasoles.

—Hey, ¡Annie, vamos!

—Ya comí. —le respondió sin siquiera prestarle atención, recordando el emparedado que había tomado esa mañana.

—¡Pero Annie…! —y justo cuando Reiner iba a comenzar un alboroto, sintió la mano suave pero firme que lo tomó detrás de él, y al voltear se encontró con la mirada de su buen amigo Bertholdt que le dijo que no la molestase más.

—No quiere comer… —susurró el castaño con voz bajita y ninguno dijo más.

Reiner los miró a ambos no comprendiéndolos por un instante, no entendiendo qué querían hacer entonces, mantuvo una expresión frustrada para, momentos después, hacer lo que él creía que Bertholdt quería hacer: ir a sentarse a un lado de la arisca hija del señor Leonhardt y jalar a Bert para que él se sentase al otro lado, ambos junto a ella en el segundo peldaño del pórtico de su casa. Y Reiner no necesitó siquiera alzar mucho la vista para poder ver el rostro sonrojado en su amigo.

Y como Annie no dijo nada, ninguno de ellos tampoco lo hizo. Permanecieron juntos en el silencio de la naturaleza nocturna: las luciérnagas revoloteando, los grillos y las ranas cantando y el correr de un río vacío de jovenzuelos.

Y entonces, estando ahí solos los tres después de un rato, Bertholdt se permitió mirar un rato a Annie con una expresión angustiosa, armándose de valor después de un rato para tomar la cantimplora de su pecho y ofrecérsela a la rubia más pequeña señalando sus manos unidas sobre su vestido sucio.

Annie lo miró con incomprensión y hasta con una expresión molesta y Reiner también lo mira no entendiendo qué rayos pasa.

—Las manos de Annie —les dijo él en un susurro que armonizó con el resto de la naturaleza y fue entonces que Reiner abrió los ojos con un suspiro de sorpresa y la expresión de Annie se tornó levemente asustada cuando ambos repararon en las manos totalmente heridas y sucias por tanto sembrar de la chica.

Reiner la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, pensando cómo rayos pudo haber sido capaz de haber trabajado tanto y de no haberse dado cuenta de lo lastimada que estaba, sin embargo, negó levemente al instante y sin más tomó la garrafa de las manos de Bertholdt, rociándola sobre las manos de la rubia cuya expresión se crispó un poco ante el contacto—. ¡Annie! Debes tener más cuidado, podría infectarse por toda la tierra.

Más Annie no le respondió, limitándose a alejarse de él recorriéndose hacia el otro lado —ocasionando que esto hiciese que se pegase más hacia un sonrojado Bert— y comenzó a limpiarse ella misma, cuestionándose mientras lo hacía cómo rayos en medio de la oscuridad el castaño había notado ese pequeño detalle que ni ella ni Reiner habían visto.

El rubio tan solo miró a su mejor amigo y el modo en que su vista no se separa de otra parte del cuerpo de la rubia, comprendiendo negó levemente ante la pasividad de Bertholdt— Tus rodillas —le dijo con la voz seria, haciéndole notar lo que su amigo había visto, y ella cayó en cuenta de que también sus rodillas estaban lastimadas por haber pasado tanto tiempo en la tierra.

Annie se echó agua negando para sí misma. No era como si no se lastimase a menudo, no era como si sembrar no dejase sus rastros, después de todo eran niños del campo y estaban acostumbrados a ello. Sin embargo, lo que resaltaba era que sus heridas eran más profundas que de costumbre y por esperar a su padre no había reparado en ello.

Annie terminó después de un rato, y no sabiendo qué hacer se limitó a cerrar la cantimplora y estirando su mano a la izquierda se la entregó a Bertholdt sobre sus piernas. Él la miró y asintió.

Reiner notó el nerviosismo de su amigo. —Iré a encender la luz de tu casa, Annie. Que de no ser por la noche con luna esto estaría en verdad oscuro. —Y como si nada se metió por el pórtico como si se tratase de su propio hogar, entrando por la puerta de madera abierta para buscar los interruptores de la luz, y quedándose más bien en casa de Annie para así tener una buena vista y prestar atención a lo que su mejor amigo y la chica arisca estaban haciendo.

Y, sin embargo, no es como si fuesen a hacer la gran cosa, pues en aquel entonces eran tan solo un par de niños: dos niños sin conocimiento ni culpa de nada, sin intenciones más allá de sí mismos, que se quedaron mirándose un instante para después perder su mirada en la inmensidad abrumadora del cielo estrellado, preguntándose —tan solo por un momento— qué sería de ellos y de aquellos a quienes consideraban su familia, ¿estarían a salvo?

—¡Hey, Annie! ¡He regresado!

Fue hasta después de un rato, más entrada la noche, que el señor Leonhardt apareció colina arriba, con dirección al hogar que compartía con su única hija. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaría dormida, sino que estaría esperándolo en casa… sin embargo, lo que el señor Leonhardt no esperaba en lo absoluto era encontrar a su hija sentada en el pórtico de la casa al lado de Bertholdt Hoover, ambos misteriosamente cercanos. El hombre mayor arqueó una ceja al respecto.

—¿Annie…? ¿Bertholdt?

Y una vez más en la noche, fue el turno de Bertholdt de sonrojarse completamente, esta vez sintiéndose completamente acorralado y angustiado—. ¡S-Señor Leonhardt…! Y-Yo… Y-Yo… A-Annie… Y-Yo…

—¿Sí, Bertholdt?

—¡Señor Leonhardt! —y como el héroe que aspiraba a ser esta vez fue el turno de Reiner de salir corriendo de la casa ajena y de un salto posicionarse al lado de su mejor amigo.

—¿Reiner Braun? —Y el hombre mayor abrió más los ojos con sorpresa, no sólo había encontrado a su solitaria hijita cotilleando con un muchacho, sino que otro salía como vándalo de su propia casa.

—Sí, señor Leonhardt. —Habló el rubio manteniéndose firme al lado del castaño—. Venimos a hacerle compañía a Annie—. La nueva madre de Pie… quiero decir, la nueva novia del padre de Pieck hizo comida para los niños, pero como Annie dijo que ya había comido nos quedamos a hacerle compañía.

—Es cierto, papá. —Le dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

—Ya veo… —respondió el hombre mayor mirando con suspicacia a los dos jóvenes frente a él. Reiner y Bertholdt eran más o menos de la edad de su hija al igual que otros chicos de la villa, sin embargo, Annie mantenía poca relación con ellos. El hombre mayor los conocía pues los había visto crecer en la aldea, sabía que Reiner era molestado por los hijos de los Galliard y que no era muy talentoso a diferencia de, por ejemplo, su hija Annie; sabía también que aunque entre los niños de la edad había una amistad, entre Reiner y Bertholdt había un cariño más intenso, pues el castaño solía seguir con lealtad al rubio por encima de todos los demás. Leonhardt negó con la cabeza y con un suspiro pasó por delante de los niños para dirigirse a su casa— De acuerdo, ¿quién tiene hambre?

Y Reiner lo miró satisfecho y Bertholdt apenado, sin embargo, ambos niños aceptaron entrar a la casa para cenar panqueques con miel, zumo de naranja y leche fresca: el desayuno pero de noche, ¡el favorito de Reiner! Los dos muchachitos comieron felices, después de todo nadie le decía que no al desayuno de noche, y la mayoría de sus vecinos no contaban con el privilegio de ser invitados a casa del señor Leonhardt. Annie tan sólo los miró con curiosidad para después sentarse entre Bertholdt y su padre y engullir su cena, estaba callada, sin embargo, había una inesperada calidez reconfortante dentro de su ser: había algo bueno dentro de todo eso, había algo bueno en estar así, estar juntos y estar bien.

Y cómo aunque era de noche permanecía el aire tibio de agosto, el señor Leonhardt le ofreció al trío sandías congeladas y tres cucharas, ¡y todos dijeron que sí! Reiner y Bert probablemente más contentos que la rubia, porque nadie decía que no a las sandías congeladas del señor Leonhardt, y porque además —con excepción de la propia Annie— eran los primeros niños en la historia del mundo en tener una de éstas, muchas veces algunas mamás del grupo de amigos habían intentado prepararles unas iguales, sin embargo, esa noche Reiner y Bertholdt comprobaron que en verdad las del señor Leonhardt eran las mejores.

En esa noche de estío los tres muchachitos se sentaron frente a la casa de los Leonhardt a comer sandías congeladas. Y Annie no pudo sino pensar que había algo de trágico y cruel en todo ello, que estar con Reiner y con Bertholdt le producía una sensación de melancolía y desolación. Y ella, siendo tan solo una niña, no podía sino detestar sentirse así, detestar con todas sus fuerzas aquella tristeza y desesperanza que a veces la agobiaba sin saber el porqué. No sabía más, no entendía qué pasaba y por qué a veces tenía tanto miedo, tan solo sabía que mientras tuviese a su padre y mientras tuviese el verano, entonces todo estaría bien.

Y frente a ellos un campo de flores amarillas, y Bertholdt no pudo sino pensar que cada una de éstas era tan bonita como Annie.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _Apailana*_**


	2. I) Cucharitas

_Prompt 1: Spooning_

* * *

 **Leche y miel**

 **I. Cucharitas**

* * *

you've touched me

without even

touching me

- _rupi kaur_

* * *

El otoño empezaba lento, suave y silencioso. Y ella podía sentirlo antes siquiera que empezase: podía sentirlo antes de tener que regresar a clases, antes de que las flores se acabasen y antes de que las hojas de los árboles comenzasen a caer. De pronto el sol ya no quemaba tanto como antes, de pronto las sandías congeladas enfriaban en lugar de refrescar, y para cuando menos lo esperaba dormir casi desnuda y con una sábana ya no resultaba lo suficientemente cómodo.

Y entonces, antes de que el verano acabase oficialmente, su padre solía sacar por primera vez en muchos meses una manta del armario para colocarla encima de su única hija al dormir… y Annie no podía sino agradecerle internamente al tiempo que se acurrucaba entre esta para protegerse del aire frío.

Y para cuando el otoño empezaba oficialmente, ellos ya lo sabían y le daban la bienvenida con toda la tranquilidad del mundo… después de todo no importaba cuánto tiempo ni cuánta tristeza pasase entre ellos, al final al padre y a la hija siempre les quedaría el verano.

Fue en una de aquellas tardes pre-otoño, que Annie se sentó en la mesa de su cocina, poniendo al igual que siempre un cojín debajo de ella para alcanzar bien la mesa debido a su baja estatura. Y estuvo tan solo allí, sentada durante unas horas pues ya no había sandías que comer ni girasoles que plantar. Estuvo únicamente mirando por los grandes ventanales de su cocina que daban al huerto trasero, donde las hojas de los árboles caían una tras otra entre murmullos frágiles y silencios largos. Y no supo por qué, pero se sintió agobiada por una angustia que a veces —sin que ella lo quisiese y sin que ella lo entendiese— embargaba su cuerpo. Era una especie de anhelo no cumplido y de ansiedad por todo aquello que tenía y todo aquello que amaba… como si ya no lo tuviese, como si fuese a perderlo en algún momento. Y ella, siendo tan solo una niña, una pequeña mujer, no pudo sino abrazar sus rodillas sobre su pecho y recargar su rostro sobre éstas, deseando que esa sensación desconocida desapareciese de su cuerpo.

Y fue así como la encontró el señor Leonhardt: triste y silenciosa. Y él no pudo sino sentir opresión y desesperanza dentro de sí, como queriendo proteger con todas sus fuerzas a esa pequeña infante que era su única familia, pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo que quizá jamás sería lo suficientemente noble para poder cuidar de una mujer tan fuerte y tan especial como Annie.

En ese momento, el hombre mayor no dijo nada, ni la pequeña niña respondió nada tampoco. Él únicamente se limitó a tomar entre sus brazos, tan solo por unos instantes, a ese pequeño cuerpo y aferrarlo con fuerza contra su pecho, ahí cerca de su corazón. Después le dio un pequeño beso sobre sus cabellos rubios, y se dio la vuelta para encender la estufa y ponerse a preparar algo.

Sabiendo que el viento de la tarde ya no era tan cálido como el del verano, y que Annie vestía tan solo unos shorts cortos y una blusa marrón sin mangas, el señor Leonhardt tomó una pequeña manta delgada de su habitación y se la echó en los hombros al tiempo que le servía una bebida cálida en una taza.

La niña, manteniendo el temperamento ansioso que la embargaba desde hacía unos días con insistencia impidiéndole cualquier tipo de descanso emocional, se limitó a tomar la taza entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos, sintiendo el humo acariciándole el rostro. Y poco a poco comenzó a beber, sintiendo el líquido tibio y dulce llenarla de calidez y dándole por primera vez en muchos días una sensación de tranquilidad y consuelo: una sensación de estar en casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Invierno_

 _Primavera_

 _Verano_

 _Otoño_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mujer de diecinueve años se recostó sobre el sofá de su sala de estar y se permitió tomar un descanso por primera vez en tres días. Acababa de mudarse a la ciudad de Charlottesville en Virginia y se encontraba rentando un apartamento con dos chicos de su pueblo natal: Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Hoover.

Lo cierto era que ella llevaba unos años viviendo fuera de casa: el distanciamiento había iniciado cuando para poder cursar la escuela secundaria tuvo que ir día tras día a una pequeña ciudad vecina, perdiendo así valiosas horas en la transportación y pasando más bien poco tiempo en casa. No obstante, el punto de inflexión se había dado cuando tuvo que cursar la educación preuniversitaria en un prestigioso instituto al que su padre la envío, viviendo por tres años en el internado escolar, prácticamente ese había sido el momento en que siendo aún una adolescente, había que tenido de alejarse del cuidado paterno e iniciar su propia vida, y dios, cuánto dolor silencioso le había costado. Sin embargo, había sobrevivido a ello y ahora estaba allí: recién admitida en la prestigiosa Universidad de Virginia junto a sus dos conocidos de la infancia: Reiner, quien había entrado con una beca deportiva como jugador de lacrosse y Bertholdt, quien al igual que ella había sido admitido por sus buenas notas en el instituto.

Sentada sobre el pequeño sofá de cuero falso, después de haber terminado al fin de realizar la mudanza y ordenar todo en el nuevo apartamento, Annie Leonhardt no pudo evitar pensar que todo eso no era sino la peor idea del universo y que en cuanto encontrase algún empleo de medio tiempo decente y pudiese pagar un lugar propio se largaría de ahí.

De pronto, los ruidos de las escaleras y la puerta pusieron alerta a la rubia, y supo de inmediato que sus momentos de paz habían terminado y que Reiner y Bertholdt habían regresado de dar la vuelta en los alrededores. Sabiendo que no quedaba tiempo para huir a su habitación la rubia refunfuñó y se acomodó sobre el sofá, dándose la vuelta y recargándose sobre el sofá, aparentando quedarse dormida tan solo unos instantes y rogando dentro de sí que Reiner no fuese tan idiota como para traer a una chica al apartamento en su primera semana en Virginia.

Reiner y Bertholdt llegaron hablando de nimiedades y antes de que la rubia se hubiese dado cuenta ya se había quedado realmente dormida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Annie, Annie…

Poco a poco, la joven mujer despertó, acariciada entre sueños por la voz amable y silenciosa de Bertholdt. Sus ojos azules miraron con cansancio al castaño que frente a ella la observaba con cariño y tranquilidad mientras sostenía una taza humeante entre sus manos. Detrás de él, Reiner estaba parado, también mirándola y sujetando también otra taza. La rubia tan solo los miró con curiosidad, sintiéndose levemente desorientada.

—Es tarde… —le dijo Reiner.

—Pensamos que quizá querrías ir a tu propia cama y descansar… —susurró Bertholdt.

—Sí, ahora que hemos terminado con este desastre hasta yo quiero dormir como tres días —comentó el otro rubio con jovialidad.

Annie simplemente asintió.

Después de un rato, Bert la miró y como quien no quiere la cosa le ofreció la taza humeante que traía consigo…— Hace un poco de frío, así que pensamos que te caería bien…

Reiner arqueó una ceja porque en realidad fue Bert quien había preparado las bebidas calientes para los tres, él simplemente se había echado en una silla de la cocina a esperar. No obstante, secundó a su amigo— Es cierto, al parecer el otoño ha llegado antes de lo esperado.

Annie los miró y sin decir nada tragó en seco y aceptó entre sus manos la taza caliente con el logotipo de su universidad y las letras UVA grabadas. Los dos jóvenes la miraron satisfechos.

—Buenas noches, Annie… —le dijo Bert, sintiéndose preocupado al mirar su semblante caído, pero no diciendo nada al respecto y retirándose al fin junto con su amigo a la habitación que ambos compartían.

—Descansa… —le dijo el rubio más alto mirando con curiosidad a su par de _roomies_.

—Igual… —Les respondió ella con simpleza y se quedó sentada sobre el sofá apenas haciéndoles caso, desperezándose después de un rato y mirando la taza que el castaño había dejado entre sus manos.

Ambos chicos desaparecieron de su vista con un portazo y Annie no pudo evitar seguir pensando que era una malísima idea eso de ir a la universidad y vivir juntos como si se conociesen, como si se importasen los unos a los otros, como si se tratase de un trío de amigos… Como siempre desde que era niña, había algo en Reiner y en Bertholdt que la hacía sentirse ansiosa, que la llenaba de inseguridad y desesperanza, quería huir de ellos, alejarse lo más pronto posible para despojarse de esos sentimientos oscuros y buscar su propia tranquilidad… pese a todo, había algo más fuerte que ella misma, algo más fuerte que ellos tres juntos, algo que los mantenía unidos tratando de mostrarles algo más allá de sus propias existencias miserables.

— _A veces siento que no voy a tener la fuerza suficiente para poder seguir adelante…_ —pensó para sí misma, sintiendo que iba a ser derrotada, sintiendo que al final todo su dolor sería más fuerte que su voluntad… pero fue justo en ese momento de tristeza que sus labios probaron la bebida que Bertholdt le había preparado, y algo dentro de ella encontró la luz en ese momento…

Porque Bert le había servido nada más y nada menos que leche tibia con miel… el castaño no lo sabía, pero la rubia llevaba años anhelando ese sabor porque era el de la bebida tibia que su padre le preparaba en las tardes de otoño, cuando el calor del verano perdido ya no llegaba hasta su corazón, pero el calor de tenerse el uno al otro era suficiente para compensarlo. Y tener esa bebida caliente entre sus manos no hizo sino recordarle todo aquello que amaba, todo aquello que había perdido y todo aquello por lo que luchaba. Despacio, Annie se cubrió con una sudadera de la UVA que estaba sobre una silla, tratando con ello de recuperar toda la calidez perdida y al hacerlo supo por su aroma que la sudadera era de Bertholdt. Una sonrisa leve se formó en sus labios mientras con melancolía se asomaba por la ventana de su apartamento y tomaba su leche con miel mientras observaba a los árboles otoñales: dorados y rojos, con sus hojas desvaneciéndose. No pudo evitar preguntarse si podría alguna vez volver a casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Recostado sobre su cama con una playera de la UVA y unos pantalones de franela, Bert no pudo dormir esa noche, pues sabía de antemano que Annie estaba en la sala de estar sin poder descansar; como todo lo relacionado con la rubia era de importancia para Bert, él no podía sino estar preocupado… A su lado, Reiner ya dormía y roncaba como si no hubiese un mañana, por lo que con un poco de nerviosismo, pero sabiendo que ella era más importante que sus inseguridades, el castaño decidió ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

Annie estaba recostada sobre el sofá, vestía su propia sudadera de la UVA y la taza vacía se encontraba a un lado sobre la mesita de centro. Bert no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla así.

—N-No puedes dormir… —le dijo aclarando su garganta.

Annie lo miró sorprendida y afiló un poco sus orbes celestes hasta comprobar que Reiner no venía tras del castaño.— No… —le respondió y un suspiro involuntario abandonó sus labios—. Puedes hacerme compañía… —dijo la rubia después de un rato ante la visible ansiedad y pregunta no formulada del castaño.

Bert le sonrió agradecido y con cierto nerviosismo procedió a sentarse en el sofá de enfrente.

—Puedes sentarte aquí junto —la rubia señalo el espacio de al lado en el sofá para dos que ocupaba y al hacerlo un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas— es que hace algo de frío...

Bert no dijo nada y hecho un manojo de ansiedad se colocó al lado de la pequeña figura de Annie.

—Tenía frío y tomé tu sudadera que estaba sobre la silla. Puedo regresártela si te molesta…

—¡NO! —Bert de inmediato interrumpió a Annie— Úsala, úsala t-todo lo que quieras, no es necesario que me la devuelvas si tú así lo quieres, yo, y-o… bueno, tan solo úsala, es bueno que te haya sido de utilidad.

Annie sonrió con agradecimiento y cierta gracia ante el nerviosismo del otro y asintió, acurrucando más su pequeño cuerpo entre la prenda enorme del más alto.

Él también le sonrió con muchísimo cariño ante el gesto de la rubia. Jamás se lo diría, pero había amado muchísimo el haberla encontrado vistiendo su ropa, lo hacía sentir como si el que se calentase con su sudadera fuese también un modo en que él la pudiese proteger. Se sintió feliz y agradecido ante ello.

—¿Extrañas nuestro pueblo natal? —preguntó el más alto después de unos momentos de silencio y compañía, sintiéndose más en confianza.

—Sí. —Respondió ella con su voz profunda. — ¿Tú?

—También.

Y ambos se quedaron así: juntos. Sintiendo el frío de la noche otoñal, pero también sintiendo la calidez de su compañía. Y ninguno de los dos lo dijo en ese momento, sin embargo, ambos llevaban ya muchas noches sin poder dormir, siendo presas de un sentimiento de tristeza y estrés que a veces los perseguía, que les daba pesadillas no deseadas y momentos de terror inesperado en su día a día. Conforme más días pasaban y esos temores no se iban, sus vidas comenzaban a tornarse agónicas sin que entendiesen el porqué de tanto sufrimiento.

Fue por eso que esa noche se quedaron juntos en su pequeño sofá, fue por eso que ratos más tarde Bert fue a la cocina a preparar otro par de tazas de leche tibia con miel para ambos y fue por eso que las bebieron juntos, apegándose cada vez más —sin decir nada— el uno al otro, tratando de encontrar consuelo y compañía, sin saber bien que el otro era también presa de sus propios malestares.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Reiner los encontró dormidos en el sofá en la clásica posición de cucharitas: Bertholdt de espaldas en el sofá, y Annie acurrucada de espaldas sobre su pecho. El rubio los miró con una sonrisa de entendimiento para su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento de la noche eso había pasado y si acaso no habría sido bueno que él también los acompañase para distraerse, después de todo las pesadillas no lo habían dejado dormir en paz la noche anterior…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annie, por su parte, agradecería haber tenido al castaño en esa noche. Porque no importaban los otoños que pasasen ni los inviernos que viniesen tras estos. Mientras conservase en su corazón esa calidez y ese recuerdo de esos brazos fuertes sobre su pecho, y mientras tuviese tan solo una esperanza de poder regresar a casa, entonces ella se mantendría con fuerzas: adelante y luchando. Y siempre le agradecería con el alma a Bertholdt y a esa leche con miel por habérselo recordado.

* * *

 **05/Julio/2017**

 **Hiatus 2.0** ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, significa mucho para mí. Tienes razón, prácticamente no hay fics de esta pareja, y eso que recién se le presta más atención al trío titán. Esperemos que con el mes Beruani y con el boom de la segunda temporada tengamos más fics de esta pareja preciosa. Tu comentario me hizo muy feliz, gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo. Espero te siga gustando la historia. Un abrazo enorme y feliz mes Beruani.

Un abrazo afectuoso a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Gracias.

 **Apailana***


	3. II) Horneando

_Prompt 2: Cooking / Baking_

* * *

 **Leche y miel**

 **II. Horneando**

Su olor dulce enmascaraba todo su dolor,

y la chica tan solo quería probar un poco de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

A veces, cuando era muy, muy niña, solía despertar en la madrugada en medio de pesadillas y temores nocturnos; al hacerlo de inmediato se sentía ahogada, y sola. Y en aquellos momentos, justo cuando sentía que no podía más, justo cuando sentía que iba a sucumbir ante el terror, solía sacar fuerzas y correr con fuerza, en medio de la oscuridad abrumadora de su casa, hasta la habitación de su padre. Llegaba con los pies entumecidos y sin aliento, y para cuando el señor Leonhardt prendía, totalmente alerta y descolocado, las luces de su habitación, ella ya estaba sobre la cama matrimonial, cubierta con las mantas ajenas. Él solía darle una mirada de desaprobación que de inmediato cambiaba por una de resignación, pesadez y remordimiento, creyendo comprender el porqué de las crisis de estrés de su hija, pero no diciendo nada al respecto. Y para cuando él se acercaba a su cama para mirarla, ella ya estaba tratando de mostrarse más tranquila, poniendo una expresión estoica que era traicionada por el temblor inevitable de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aún pese a todo, pasados unos minutos que parecían eternos, ella lograba dormirse de nuevo, acurrucada en el lecho paterno ante el cuidado de quien con dolor sabía que no podría protegerla eternamente. A la mañana siguiente, Annie solía ser despertada con un desayuno que trataba de hacer que todo pareciese normal, que trataba de borrar cualquier temor… y ella no podía sino agradecerlo.

Días antes de partir para estudiar lejos de casa, Annie no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sería de ella ahora y si acaso volvería a encontrar descanso alguno tras esos momentos crueles en que se perdía así misma en medio de recuerdos y terrores que parecían no corresponder a su vida, pero que la agobiaban y perseguían como si acaso ella fuese la causante. ¿Quién iría a consolarla ahora que su padre ya no estaría? se preguntó a sí misma la adolescente sintiéndose miserable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y los años pasaron y pasaron, y así como las hojas caían en el otoño, también así lo hacían sus anhelos e ilusiones: lentamente, lastimándola una y otra vez hasta dejarla con la apatía de quien tras haber perdido tanto en la vida ya no puede esperar sino más dolor. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que sopórtalo? ¿Cuándo sería suficiente?

Porque lo cierto era que lo único que ella quería era encontrar una forma segura de regresar a casa, y a cambio lo que obtenía era el ser perseguida noche tras noche y a veces en el día por una serie de pesadillas que la atormentaban, llenándola de imágenes desgarradoras que a la mañana siguiente —cuando los recuerdos que la lastimaban se desvanecían ante los rayos solares dejándola desolada— tan solo le dejaban una sensación de soledad, miseria y desesperación, un estrés a veces insoportable ante el sentirse perseguida, y especialmente ante el no poder recordar ni mucho menos entender—por más que lo intentase casi llegando a la demencia— qué era lo que la estaba destrozando y a causa de qué estaba sufriendo tanto.

Esa mañana, Annie Leonhardt despertó de un sobresalto totalmente alterada y asustada, tenía la respiración agitada, la piel cubierta de un sudor frío y los cabellos rubios revueltos. Sintiendo que se asfixiaba se levantó de la cama completamente alterada, sus ojos azules llorosos trataron de examinar con desesperación todo a su alrededor hasta lograr caer en cuenta de dónde estaba: había venido a Charlottesville para cursar la Universidad y se encontraba arrendando un apartamento junto a Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Hoover… repitió esto para sí misma como un mantra un par de veces hasta sentirse segura de que esa era su realidad. Poco a poco, la chica quedó sentada sobre la cama con las piernas acurrucadas cerca de su pecho, colocando una mano sobre sus cabellos rubios y otra sobre su corazón sintió su ritmo y respiración alterados. Despacio se limpió el sudor del rostro y mientras más despertaba más caía en cuenta, con consternación, de que al igual que muchas otras noches no podía recordar bien qué era lo que la había atormentado en sueños, tan solo le quedaban imágenes frágiles y borrosas de las que no se atrevería a hablar jamás en voz alta y el desconsuelo acompañado por una frialdad que recorría todo su cuerpo, dejándola temblorosa sobre su cama.

¿Es que jamás podría llevar una vida tranquila? se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba la hora en su teléfono celular y sabia, de antemano, que incluso si quisiese la hora ya no le permitiría volver a dormir, debía seguir adelante, igual que cada día, igual que siempre.

Despacio, la rubia tomó un botellón con agua de su mesita de noche y le dio unos tragos, sintiendo la frescura recorrer su cuerpo. Al igual que muchas otras mañanas no le quedaba más que calmarse y seguir adelante con su día y con su vida, algunos debían que trabajar a diario para poder sacar sus vidas adelante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Hey, Annie! —

Y así, como si nada, la pequeña habitación de la rubia se vio interrumpida por la grave y exasperante voz de su corpulento compañero de apartamento que se acercaba con pasos fuertes. ¿Es que ni estando despierta podría tener un poco de paz? — _Maldita sea_.

—Despierta, guapa.

Y la rubia no pudo sino arquear una ceja y sentir como sus pesadillas matutinas eran remplazadas por una creciente irritación que llegó a su punto cúspide en el momento en que el rubio tan solo dando un par de toquidos y sin esperar respuesta abrió levemente la puerta de su habitación, asomando un ojo al interior. ¡A la mierda con su privacidad!

—¡Hey, dormilona! —Annie no pudo sino mirarlo con rabia— Levántate ya, ¡a desayunar y a bañar!

—¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡déjame dormir, Reiner!

—Oye, no te lo tomes así —respondió el otro con simpleza y cierta gracia ante la actitud gruñona de la rubia— En verdad no quise molestarte, por mí puedes dormir lo que quieras, pero Bert hizo el desayuno y no deja de joder con que no me lo puedo acabar si no te guardamos. Y es _el_ desayuno de Bert, así que no iba a poder contenerme en terminármelo, y él me lo iba a reprochar el resto del día, no puedo vivir con eso ¡así que decidí despertarte!, solución perfecta, ¿no te parece?

La rubia sólo lo miró perpleja con su mejor expresión de _¿es enserio? no me jodas_ ; el otro simplemente le mostró su mejor sonrisa de campeón—. No me hagas tomarte en brazos y llevarte hasta el comedor…

—No-te-atrevas… —y tan solo con la mirada fiera y el susurro afilado de Annie el rubio se estremeció, entendiendo que molestar de más a la chica no era una opción…

—Tan solo ven… —y con una risa mal fingida se retiró al pequeño comedor.

—¿Todo bien, Reiner?

La rubia tan solo pudo escuchar la suave voz de Bertholdt preguntando por ella desde la cocina. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que llamó su atención en el momento en que Reiner dejó la puerta de su recamara abierta: en ese momento el olor más delicioso del universo invadió su habitación llenando su ser de un dulce anhelo y a su estómago de un vacío que necesitaba llenar en ese mismo instante sí o sí.

Despacio, la rubia salió de su cama cubierta por una blusa grande y vieja y por unos pantalones de pijama de franela; con sus pies descalzos recorrió el estrecho corredor del apartamento hasta la cocina-comedor sin dejar de olfatear en ningún momento.

—¡Buenos días, Annie! —le dijo Bertholdt con la sonrisa más amable del mundo. A su lado, Reiner gruñó algo con la boca llena y con una expresión satisfecha le hizo señas para que se sentase en la pequeña mesa para cuatro frente a él.

—Buen día… —les dijo ella con simpleza y tragó con fuerza sintiendo algo removerse dentro de sí. Porque ahí, en medio de Charlottesville, en ese pequeño apartamento de medio costo y al lado de esos dos chicos a los que tanto decía detestar, había un aroma delicioso de galletas recién horneadas, un gusto de vainilla y chocolate derritiéndose, un perfume de calidez y familia, una sensación de aquello perdido que tanto querían recuperar.

—Siéntate, Annie, por favor. —Le dijo uno con amabilidad.

—Anda, come, come. —Añadió el otro en medio de bocados.

Annie pestañeó, sintiendo su boca salivar y su pecho suspirar. En medio de su confusión, el castaño más alto le ofreció un sitio en la mesa, retirando una silla para ella, como si fuese una silenciosa invitación para que formase parte no solo de ese improvisado desayuno, sino también de ese improvisado hogar. Ahí, al lado de ese par de hombres no pudo sino sentir la nostalgia invadiendo cada pedazo de su alma.

Oh, pero después de la nostalgia, vino la calidez… Annie estuvo ahí unos instantes no sabiendo bien qué hacer y sintiéndose agradablemente abrumada, después Bertholdt tomó una galleta grande de chispas de chocolate y la colocó en un plato frente a Annie, animándola a comerla. Con una pequeñísima, pero inevitable sonrisa, la rubia tomó la galleta entre sus manos, tenía casi el tamaño de un panqueque, y aunque para Reiner y Bertholdt era más bien a su medida para ella resultó un poco grande; estaba tibia y por el olor que desprendía y la vista que daba parecía ser simplemente deliciosa. Ante la mirada discreta de ambos chicos, le dio al fin un mordisco y comprobó que sabía mejor que lo que lucía: estaba un poco crujiente en los extremos y en el centro era realmente suave al punto de que casi se deshacía en su boca junto con el chocolate semi-derretido por el calor, creando una combinación deliciosa con un pequeño regusto a vainilla y a canela. Eran simplemente— Perfectas… —susurró la chica, y Reiner no pudo sino asentir con una pequeña risa ante eso al tiempo que Bertholdt la miraba con cariño y apreciación.

—Te serviré otra, Annie, y está de más decir que puedes tomar las que quieras. —Le dijo el castaño viendo como la rubia había devorado su primera galleta en tan solo unos instantes. Annie asintió con cierta timidez y Bert se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa preciosa al tiempo que con amabilidad le servía un vaso de leche fresca y un tazón con frutos rojos y crema agria para complementarle su desayuno.

—Las galletas con chispas de chocolate de Bertholdt son maravillosas —comenzó a decir Reiner mientras tomaba otra de las galletas del tazón del centro, Bert tan solo rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia para terminar de desayunar— Es enserio, Annie. _Las_ mejores. Como haz comprobado recién horneadas son la gloria, pero son tan buenas que también saben bien cuando se han enfriado. Cuando estábamos en el instituto, Bert a veces horneaba demasiadas para que tuviésemos toda la semana, obviamente no duraban más que un par de días, ¡y racionándolas! Lo mejor era cuando por la tarde las comíamos colocándoles una bola de helado napolitano encima, a la hora de ver series de televisión; deberíamos hacerlo algún día. En verdad, rubia, no sólo esto es delicioso, sino que todo lo que hornea Bert es ma-ra-vi-llo-so. Es genial que lo tengamos de _roomie_ , ¿no lo crees?

Sorpresivamente, la rubia asintió y se encontró animada ante las palabras de Reiner y para sorpresa suya, _en verdad_ tenía ganas de probar las galletas con helado y todos los postres de Bert.

El jugador de lacrosse no paraba de hablar de galletas de limón, tartas de cereza, flan de café y pasteles de todos los sabores imaginables. Y en medio de su alboroto, Bertholdt y Annie no pudieron evitar mirarse por un instante, rodar los ojos ante su rubio compañero de habitación y caer en cuenta de que estaban a punto de juntar las manos en el cliché de tomar la última galleta, pero sabiendo de antemano que eso sería imposible, pues Bert no era ese tipo de chico, sino el tipo de chico que siempre le dejaría el último bocado a su chica.

—Por favor, toma la última.

—Claro que sí… —respondió la rubia y ambos rieron ante eso y ante el modo en que Reiner hablaba de los postres de Bertholdt como si no hubiese un mañana; y sin ser si quiera consiente de que Annie se llevaba la última galleta a la boca ni del modo en que ambos se miraban. Oh, pobre Reiner tan listo y tan torpe al mismo tiempo.

—Annie, —le dijo Bert en voz baja, como creando una complicidad de la cual sólo ellos dos podrían ser parte— más tarde Reiner y yo quedamos de ir a visitar los alrededores del campus, ya sabes, para ir conociendo. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Su voz profunda respondió después de unos instantes de perplejidad— Claro que sí, Bertholdt. —Y la rubia supo dentro de sí que quizás pudo haberse negado, o haber aceptado ir argumentando que era únicamente porque estaba aburrida o no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero lo cierto era —y no lo negaría, al menos no por esta vez— que en verdad quería ir, que en verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir. Porque la verdad era que hubo algo en las galletas recién horneadas de Bertholdt que la hizo sentir en casa, que la hizo sentir calidez.

Esa mañana, Annie descubrió que los chicos que la hacían sentir tan melancólica, también podrían ser el único recuerdo que la hiciese sentir en casa, y se aferraría a ese sentimiento mientras le fuese posible.

Sin decirles nada, la chica se retiró a su habitación con las intenciones de buscar algo de ropa, tomar una ducha y acompañarlos después a recorrer Charlottesville. Para cuando el agua tibia estuvo recorriendo su cuerpo y su shampoo favorito impregnó el cuarto de baño, la sensación amarga con la que había amanecido ya había quedado totalmente disipada ante la dulzura de las galletas de Bertholdt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **12/Julio/2017**

Momento de apreciación: A este paso voy a acabar los prompts del Beruani Month en diciembre y es más estresante porque en dos semanas se viene la Reibert Week y también pienso participar xD Pero bueno, sepan que soy el tipo de ficker que puede tardar una vida, pero jamás dejará inconclusa una historia.

Hablando de eso, quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón por todo el apoyo que le dan al fic y a la pareja. Millones de gracias, lo aprecio muchísimo.

Respondiendo a sus comentarios:

Guest: Gracias por tu lectura, tu comentario y todo tu apoyo. Me haces muy feliz. Un abrazo.

Issacaballerog94: Gracias por leer y comentar, linda. Ten por asegurado que habrán más capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer. Les mando un abrazo afectuoso.

Saludos.

 _ **Apailana***_


End file.
